A Forbidden Moment
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: The tension between Jean Grey and Wolverine escalate
1. A Forbidden Moment - Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men... this was just for some fun...  
  
INSPIRATION: this picture my friend sent me: http://www.geocities.com/eternitysangel_2000/jeanwolviekiss.jpg  
  
I know it's a picture from the comic, but it can be relevant to the movie version too... it doesn't really make any sharp references that would differentiate if it's comic or movie version...  
  
FEEDBACK: definitely! Please!! I live for it! LoL!  
  
  
A Forbidden Moment  
Chapter 1  
  
A few months had passed since Logan returned to the mansion. The tension between him and Scott had held at a steady pace ever since the incident on the Statue of Liberty. They weren't friends, but they weren't hostile anymore. His adoration and love for Jean, however, had escalated during the time he was away in Canada. He knew that she was unattainable, that she was devoted to Scott, but something in him couldn't accept that. Maybe it was the animal in him. Maybe it was the man in him. All he knew was that he wanted what he couldn't have.  
Scott had noticed the sexual tension between his love and the one they call "Wolverine". 'That alone should get himself enough girls to stay away from mine', Scott smirked to himself. He trusted Jean and knew she would never cheat on him, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. Something didn't feel right whenever Logan and Jean were together. He wanted to believe her when she said nothing was going on. He really did. But every time he looked into her eyes.....  
Jean looked away from Scott's searching eyes. She didn't want him to see the confusion that was chaotically whirling around inside of her. She was certain about one thing though. She loved Scott. Her feelings towards Logan weren't entirely platonic and she was sure that Logan felt the same way. She just didn't know what to do about it. Of course, she couldn't act upon her feelings, but it was so hard to keep them suppressed. She could feel Scott's eyes looking at her. Trying to delve into her thoughts.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, genuinely concerned and worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all," she replied, changing into her nightshirt.  
"Okay. I'm just worried about you. About us," he said earnestly as he put on a white T-shirt and boxers.  
"There's nothing to worry about... Trust me..." Jean answered, climbing under the covers. Scott was silent as he climbed into bed beside her and turned off the night-stand light. Jean lay awake for a long time, pondering her response to her lover's questioning. Was she really certain, or was she trying to convince herself?  
  
___end of chapter 1___ 


	2. A Forbidden Moment - Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men... this was just for some fun...  
  
INSPIRATION: this picture my friend sent me: http://www.geocities.com/eternitysangel_2000/jeanwolviekiss.jpg  
  
I know it's a picture from the comic, but it can be relevant to the movie version too... it doesn't really make any sharp references that would differentiate if it's comic or movie version...  
  
FEEDBACK: definitely! Please!! I live for it! LoL!  
  
A Forbidden Moment  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Jean woke up to find Scott had already gotten up. Looking at the clock, she realized she had slept in a little, which meant that if she didn't get ready fast enough, she was going to be late. She got up quickly and got ready for their training session in the Danger Room. Professor Xavier had informed them of the training a few days ago. She pulled out her black leather uniform from its place in the closet and put it on. The lingering memories of last night's thoughts were still with her, and distracted her from her morning routine. She threw the door open and ran down the hall, towards the stairs.  
"What's the rush babe?" a voice called out to her from around the corner she had just passed. She whipped around to find Logan standing outside his room. She noticed he was in the middle of getting dressed, and looked away blushing. She didn't want, or need, this confrontation right then. She was already in a rush, and that was the excuse that she was trying to convince herself of. Truthfully, it wasn't Logan who she didn't trust. She couldn't trust herself around him.  
"Hi Logan," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze at her. He had such an intense look in his eyes, she was afraid of what she would do if she met his stare. She didn't know why she felt so much more scared of being around him now, than she had felt before.  
Logan took a step towards her. And another step. She could feel his breath against her face and she looked up at his eyes which were filled with passion. In an instant, they were in each others' arms. The hunger for each other that they had kept bottled up inside was freed. In that moment, nothing else and no one else existed.. His hands roamed all over her and brushed through her long red hair which she had forgotten to tie up in her haste.   
As quickly and abruptly as it had started, it was over. Jean broke the kiss and was stunned at what had just happened. She didn't know what to do or say about it. So she turned around and headed down the stairs. She stopped at the top of the staircase and looked back at Logan, who was looking very hot and bothered. She put her index finger to her lips in a "quiet" gesture, smiled, and then proceeded to where the others were probably waiting for her.  
  
___end of chapter 2___ 


End file.
